


Klance Hogwarts AU

by kuki



Series: Random Plotbunnies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Character Profiles, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Cousins, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Plotbunnies, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), bulleted list, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Just a plot bunny for a Klance Hogwarts AU that I'm not going to get around to write. I think about it a lot and I want it out of my head.Feel free to take this and roll with it - on two conditions: You directly message a link to me of your story inspired by this (so I can love it and you) and you have to credit me in the work by linking this work or one of my social media pages.Please do not ask me to write it, if I do, it will be in the distance future - I have too many wips as it is. But feel free to let me know if you guys just want more details or something.





	1. World Building

_Harry Potter_ contributions

  * Hogwarts 
    * Four Houses – Evil, Brave, Smart, and Misc
    * School History same but barely mentioned – not important to narrative outside of house rivalries and prejudices
    * No carry-over teachers
  * Society 
    * Still prejudice against muggleborns, ‘blood traitors’, ‘half breeds’, and werewolves
    * Special classification of Altean and Galra as ‘extra-human’ with specific rights and restrictions to the two groups.
    * Government set up the same, but not interacted with on a major scale
    * Still a bunch of secret societies
    * The Deathly Hallows exist but might not be relevant to story



_Voltron: Legendary Defender_ Contributions

  * Alteans 
    * Same looks as in VLD canon
    * Human/Altean hybrids have slightly less pointy ears and duller markings
    * Abilities 
      * All have same abilities as Metamorphmagi
      * Can cast all magic as human wizards but are generally quicker learners
      * Have special aptitude for healing magic, wards, and transfiguration
      * Purer and higher-class bloodlines are more likely to be able to cast wandless and unspoken spells with high proficiency
      * Very sensitive to magical affects (i.e. potions and objects)
      * Produce a high number of Seers
      * Longer life spans than humans
      * Cannot become werewolves, vampires, or animagi
    * Society 
      * Before integration into human-wizard society, they were a monarchy
      * Royal and noble bloodlines are still treated with respect by other Alteans
      * Isolated from humans until about 200 years ago
      * Officially merged with wizard society about 50 years ago after a war with the Galra – Alfor’s parents were the last King and Queen though they had little power
      * Have the same rights as human wizards – education, employment, property
      * Do not legally have any protections – a wizard committing a crime against an Altean will not face charges unless it’s a ‘hate crime’
      * Are allowed to live among muggles freely – but usually under stricter observation than human wizards
      * Of age at same age as human wizards
      * Form telepathic bonds with people they are close with – both platonic and romantic (their marks glow while using this and faint markings appear on humans that have a bond with an Altean)
  * Galra 
    * Look similar to VLD canon
    * Hybrids look more similar to their non-galra parent with one or two galra features
    * Abilities 
      * All of their senses are more sensitive than humans
      * Can use same magic as human wizards but are generally weaker casters and slower learners
      * There are people similar to squibs among them, and they’re usually in service or soldier roles
      * Strongest with Dark Magic and have natural resistance to curses and poisons
      * Are very physically strong
      * Many family lines have special abilities that sometimes skip generations and sometimes change if changed into a werewolf, vampire, or Animagus in a certain time frame of their development – (i.e. a natural animagus form or the ability to read minds unhindered)
    * Society 
      * Not a part of the wizard society – have a treaty with them after losing a war 50-ish years ago
      * Human and Altean hybrids recently (10-ish year ago) were able to be part of wizarding society with the same rules as their non-galra parent
      * A very heavily enforced cast system
      * Is an empire
      * Have animalistic bonding rituals with two outcomes; both ways allow for the two people to share their special abilities if they have one (this would include human wizards who have permanently altered themselves with magic or Alteans various special abilities); being bound as equals is a one time bond and allows both parties to find the other instinctively as well as be in tune with the other’s emotions and influence them as well; a bond can also be made by one galra claiming another (it’s a more complicated ritual and as rape-y as you want it to be), the one who is claimed can be called to and tracked by the claimer and can be commanded to a certain degree – if a ritual is started but not completed the bond is still enacted but weaker, both the claimer and claimed can make new bonds: the claimer if their claimed is killed and the claimed if someone else were to beat their claimer in a duel and overpower the bond in a ritual of their own
      * Mutual distrust between humans and galra, but some galra life with human wizards
      * Under penalty of death, they are not to interact with regular humans
    * Misc 
      * Blade of Marmora – a group of Galra that hate the current structure and want to join human society – or at least want to be friendly with
      * Voltron – some kind of legendary magical object revolving around a prophecy that could be a major plot ??



 

 


	2. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, Keith is my favorite, no matter how much it seems like I give him a disproportionate amount of whump.

Lance

Blood Status: Muggle Born Wizard

House: Slytherin

Wand: Alder with Pheonix Feather, 11 3/4 inches, unyielding

Family: Mother (Muggle), Father (Muggle), Brother-Louis (Muggle), ~~Brother Marco~~ (Wizard, Werewolf, Hufflepuff); Sister-Veronica (Witch, Gyfindor); Twin Sister-Rachel (Muggle)

Year/Age at start: First Year/11

Other: Animagus form: Siamese Cat; Familiar: hand-me-down Barn Owl (Hooty); Patronous: Otter, Wolf; Quidditch Position: Beater, Seeker

Background: The youngest of five children of Cuban immigrants, Lance watched two of his older siblings shows signs of magic and come back from their magic school with fantastic stories – and stories of how awful Slytherins were. Both of his magical siblings were ecstatic when he showed signs of magical powers, but they both graduated before he got his letter. Veronica works at St Mugo's and Marco was an Auror. Marco was bitten by a galra-werewolf and survived while working not long before Lance was set to start at Hogwarts. He had his first transformation in a special cell Veronica set up for him in their family home. Lance’s curious nature lead him to investigate what was happening and ended up getting scratched up by his brother. Marco killed himself because he couldn’t deal with the thought of hurting anyone else. Holding a hatred for werewolves for being the cause of his pain and his brother’s death, he enters Hogwarts with high ambitions to follow his brother’s footsteps as a head of house and become a powerful auror.

* * *

 

Keith

Blood Status: Wizard/Galra Hybrid Werewolf; Galra traits: Yellow scalera and pointy canines, pointy ears with tufts of purple fur behind them

House: Gyfindor

Wand: Red Oak with Dragon Heartstring, 9 1/2 inches, slightly springy (Carries but struggles to use his mother's wand: Blackthorn with Rougarou hair, 16 inches, unyielding)

Family: ~~Krolia (Mother), Father,~~ Aunt and Uncle-Shiro’s Parents, Cousin-Shiro

Year/Age at Start: First Year/12

Other: Patronus: Lion, Siamese Cat; Quidditch Position: Seeker; Special Ability: Can trigger Werewolf shift with emotion and later at will with practice

Backstory: Krolia, who’s family ability had been a natural animagus form but it skipped her, had previously been posted inside Zarkon’s command as a Blade, but was very suddenly relocated to negotiating with human wizards – which is when she met Keith’s father and they connected quickly and bonded. While Krolia was pregnant with Keith, Sendak tracked her down for ‘betraying the empire’ on a full moon. In his werewolf form, Sendak killed Keith’s father and bit Krolia. Krolia gave birth to Keith on a full moon and he was born as a wolf pup, and died shortly after. His first few years were spent with a pack of werewolf offspring in the forbidden forest and spent his fullmoons as in human form until he was about nine when he stayed human after the sun rose for the first time. With the help of the wolves, he made it to Hogwarts and was placed in his Aunt and Uncles’s care – Shiro took legal custody of him when he became of age. It took three years before he had control of his emotions enough to stave off the transformation and function as a human person. Starting at Hogwarts scares the shit out of him, but he has special permission to enter the forbidden forest to visit the wolves that literally raised him.

* * *

 

Shiro

Blood Status: Pureblood Wizard

House: Hufflepuff

Wand: Fir with Dragon heartstring, 13 inches, surprisingly springy

Family: Parents, Cousin/Ward-Keith

Position/Age at Start: Auror; Good Guy Secret Society Member; Flying Instructor/Quidditch Coach/Head of Hufflepuff house at Hogwarts/21

Other: Animagus Form: Melanistic Lion; Patronus: Lion; Familiar: Black cat (Burakku)

Backstory: His life was rather ordinary under not long before he got custody of Keith. At Hogwarts, he was Head Boy and Keeper of the quidditch team. He very quickly became a top Auror. Not long after getting custody of Keith, Zarkon’s pet werewolf Sendak, left him armless, scared, and already graying. Being an animagus already – he became one so he could be with Keith during his transformations – is the only thing that saved him from turning into a werewolf. He’s very protective of Keith and loves his job as a professor. Despite being engaged to his Hogwarts Sweetheart, he neglects his romantic relationship a bit.

* * *

 

Allura

Blood Status: Pureblood Royal Altean

House: Gryffindor

Wand: Willow with Unicorn Hair, 12 1/4 inches, solid

Family: Father-Alfor, ~~Mother~~

Year/Age at Start: Third Year/13

Other: Special Abilities: Seer, Wandless/Incantationless magic; Familiar: Ragdoll cat (Mittens); Patronus: Dove

Backstory: Her mother died at a young age, and Alfor was often busy with helping to get Alteans acceptance among the wizards and teaching, she spent most of her time with Coran. She’s been plagued by prophectic dreams her entire life, and despite her outward confidence, they make her uneasy and she has never told anyone about them since she realized she was really seeing the future. She loves her father(s) very much and wants to do him and her lineage proud, but Allura would rather distance herself from the humans that obviously hate her. There is a lot of expectations from her teachers and peers because they know how easily magic comes to her father. There is a deep seated hatred of the Galra, blaming them for the very quick and dirty transition of her people into wizard society and the death of her mother.

* * *

 

Pidge

Blood Status: Mixed Blood Wizard

House: Ravenclaw

Wand: Dogwood with Unicorn Hair, 12 inches, solid

Family: Father-Sam Holt (Pureblood), Mother-Colleen (Muggle born), Brother-Matt

Age at Start: 8

Other: Familiar: Toad (Rover); Patronus: Labrador retriever; Anigmagus: Pidgeon (She is not amused when she first transforms)

Backstory: Both her parents are Hogwarts professors, so she practically grew up in the castle. She spent a few years in muggle primary school, but her magic was out of control when she was younger, so she was taken out. Pidge has a love and fascination for muggle tech, and loves taking it a part. She idolizes her big brother, but she’d kill him before she admits it.

* * *

 

Hunk

Blood Status: Mixed Blood Wizard

House: Hufflepuff (It was a hard sell that being closer to the kitchen was more important than intellectual growth to the hat)

Wand: Rowan with Unicorn hair, 10 3/4 inches, unyielding

Family: Mother (Witch), Father (Muggle), 2 brothers (Both wizards), niblings

Year/Age at Start: First/11

Other: Animagus: Bear; Patronus: Bear; Familiar: Maine Coon (Tiny)

Backstory: Hunk went to muggle primary school, because his brothers had. His mother never told his father about being a witch until their first child’s letter came by owl. He’s always loved helping his mom with potions. He’s nervous about a lot of things, but he also puts his whole heart into it.

* * *

 

Lotor

Blood Status: Altean/Galra hybrid; Galra Traits: Purple skin, pointed canines

House: Slytherin

Wand: Hornbeam with Dragon heartstring, 10 1/2 inches, unyielding

Family: Mother-Honver/Haggar; Father-Zarkon

Year/Age at Start: Fifth/15

Other: Abilities: Affecting emotions, wandless magic

Backstory: Disregarded by his father for most of his life, he has been used as a pawn by his mother in her what he believes to be a quest to get Galra among wizards. He was sent to Hogwarts in order to give the wizards the idea that the Galra truly want peace. With the freedom of school, he’s come to form his own plans and find that life can be fun. Everything he does, from secretly plotting to overthrow his father and the ministry, and trying to win Allura’s affections, is earnest even if his methods are questionable.

* * *

 

Teachers:

Alfor: Altean; Head of Gryffindor House; Transfiguration Professor; Deputy Headmaster

Coran: Altean; Care of Magical Creatures Professor (Hufflepuff)

Sam Holt: Pureblood Wizard; Head of Ravenclaw House; Charms Professor

Colleen Holt: Muggle Born Witch; Muggle Studies Professor (Slytherin)

Iverson: Wizard; Head of Slytherin House; Potions

Sanda: Witch; Headmistress, Formerly Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor (Slytherin)

Kolivan: Galra; Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor

Adam: Muggle Born Wizard; Astrology Professor (Slytherin)

* * *

 

Other Students:

Matt Holt: Mixed Blood; Gryfindor; Sixth Year; Prefect

James Griffin: Pureblood; Slytherin; First year

Ryan Kinkade: Mixed Blood; Hufflepuff; Second Year

Ina Leifsdottir: Pureblood; Ravenclaw; First Year

Nadia Rizavia: Muggle Born; Gryfindor; Second Year

Romelle: Altean; Hufflepuff; Third Year

Axca: Witch/Galra; Gryfindor; Second Year

Ezor: Witch/Galra/Veela; Slytherin; First Year

Zethrid: Witch/Galra/Giant; Slytherin; Fourth Year

Narti: Witch/Galra/Banshee; Slytherin; Fifth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP I forgot Adam and Matt. Theyre there now. But.


End file.
